Kigi And Usagi's adventure
by prettysoldier77
Summary: Usagi finds her long lost friend Kigi. Usagi needs help in her kingdom, and decides that Kigi is just the woman for the job...or is she? Where will Kigi's adventer take her? Stay right there, and I'll show you!
1. So much for a leisurely weekend

It was a Ciberia concert that I had met my destiny...  
That night I had snuck out that night to go to it. Someone called my name, and I was scared I had gotten caught. But instead it was her; she wore many necklaces of beads, a long skirt that was lined with silver studs at the bottom, and a shirt with rectangles of cloth missing from it.   
  
" Who are you? " I asked in shock  
  
" I've waited so long for you! " She yelled as she threw her arms   
around me  
  
I looked at her and again asked " Who are you?! "  
  
She stepped back and smiled at me  
"Call me Kato" She looked down at the ground " so you've finally came kyu"  
  
" HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME "   
  
" I know much of you Kyuusaisha!" She said with a smile  
I paused, and I felt my heart stop. My palms grew sweaty as I clenched them in fear.  
" H...How do you know me?!" I yelled again  
She looked up at me and continued to speak as if I had said nothing.  
" Or should I say Kigi, Kigi Kyuusaisha"  
My knees got weak and my heat throbbed. I stared at her as my vision blurred and everything went black.  
  
" Ahhh! " I yelled as I jumped up  
I squinted my eyes and looked carefully around the room. Then laid back down. I pulled the cool cotton sheets up over my chest.  
" A dream ... It seemed so real though "  
I shifted my eyes toward the clock.  
"Five in the morning, uhhh..." I moaned, feeling it was a sin to be awake so early.  
I looked up at my ceiling then slowly closed my eyes.  
::Knock, Knock::  
" Come in " I said with a grunt, clearing my throat.  
" I'm surprised your awake this early Kigi " Kato exclaimed with delight  
I jumped to my feet.  
" How the hell did you get in my room?! " I yelled   
She lowered her head and looked down at the ground.  
" Kigi lets go now, please." Kato said with sorrow sprawled across her face  
" No!" I yelled as I grabbed the nearest thing to swipe at her with  
" Ha hahaha, what is it you plan to do with that Kigi?" Kato asked while giggling  
Unfortunately, the closest thing was a teddy bear, so I had to make due.   
" Stay back! I'm warning you!" I yelled feeling stupid that I was trying to defend my self with a cotton stuffed fluff ball.  
She squinted her eyes and smiled at me.  
" How do you know my name, my childhood one at that?! " I shouted  
Her smile quickly faded away, and she clenched her fists in distress.  
" Kigi! How could you? " Kato yelled. Her eyes gaped at me, tainted with disappointment and anger.   
" How could you forget me! " She yelled louder, her eyes teeming with tears  
I dropped the bear and held my forehead moaning in pain. I stared back up at her, my vision was fuzzy. I squinted my eyes and blinked countless times.   
"What's going on here," I whispered inaudibly.   
Fields of cherry blossom trees flashed like a strobe light in my mind. Faster they flashed until I couldn't see Kato anymore.  
  
"Kigi, c'mon! Ha ha ha"   
"I'm coming Usa! He he"  
"Bet'ch ya can't find me Kigi!"  
"Yeah huh Usa! I'm the bestest finder there is!"  
Who are they? ... What's going on here?  
"Ready or not, here I come Usa!"  
" Come a get me Kigi!"  
How does that little girl know my name? U... Usa?  
" I found you Usagi!"  
" Aw man! You're pretty good Kigi, but next time I'm gunna win!"  
Usagi. I remember you now. It was so long ago that I met you. When we played in the sakura field.  
It seemed like we had played there forever... You were the only one who accepted me.  
"USAGI!" A voice yelled in the distance  
"Who's that Usa?" I asked sullenly  
"Oh no, Kigi run!" She shouted as she set off running.  
"Usagi?" I yelled as I sprinted after her.  
We ran and ran until we reached the ends of the sakura fields. Usagi stopped and waited for me to catch up to her.  
"Usagi, who are we running from?" I wheezed   
She looked franticly for a place to go. She furrowed her eye brows. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a large bush. As we ran though it I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't get anything in them. It seemed like the run through the bushes was just as long as the run through the sakura fields. When we finally reached the end of the bush I opened my eyes and plopped down on the ground.  
  
" Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked around  
There were rose bushes surrounding us in a big circle. They were in clusters, rose bush, then a sakura tree, and then another rose bush and so on.  
" Kigi, that was my mom... I might have to go"  
" Where ya gunna go Usa?" I inquired  
" I might have'tah go back home" she moped  
" Okay then, I'll come with you!" I said beaming with delight  
" You can't Kigi...Youcan't come wif me" she wept.  
" Oh, okay then, I'll wait for you" I said trying to cheer her up  
" B...but I won't come back... for a long...time...Kigi" she managed to say between her crying  
I walked over and hugged Usa tightly.  
"Then I will wait for you Usa, I will wait forever and ever until you come back!" I said smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled and wiped away her tears. She hugged me back tightly. Usa let go and looked at the ground. As she nodded her head, she pulled a golden key from around her neck. She smiled and waved to me.  
"Goodbye Kigi. Not forever, just for now" she said, as all the clouds came together and the trees blew harshly   
"I'll miss you Usa!" I yelled back  
A hole parted the clouds and a bright blue light surrounded Usagi. Slowly Usa floated up into the sky.  
"Crystal Key! Take Me Home!" Usa yelled into the sky  
I waved as hard as I could and looked high up into the sky as Usa slowly disappeared.  
"Usa.." I whispered softly, while tears fell silently from my cheeks  
Yes, that is how it all happened. I remember it like yesterday. Usa, where did you go? When will you come back for me? D... do you even remember me? Or the times we spent together... the times that made me feel that I could live forever. Are they gone, never to return...?  
  
I lifted my head and stared at the spot she was at. The room was dark and I could barely make the outline of her body.   
"Are, are you..... It can't be.... Usagi?"  
She stood up and walked towards the middle of the room. She waved her hand, and rolled her fingers up and down. I could make out her lip movements, but no sound came from them. The room flashed with light, and there were candles in a circle on my floor. This night had been rather strange so I just let this one slide.  
"Yes, I am Usagi." She laughed.   
"I can't even believe it." I muttered in shock. "I thought they were just dreams that I had made up as a child."  
"I didn't want you to forget me Kigi, but I also didn't want you to be sad, so I made those memories disappear into the back of your mind." she said with a sigh.  
She turned her head and stared into one of the flames. She was so quite I thought perhaps she was dead. She stood there for a while. What seemed like forever to me was only a matter of seconds.  
"Why have you come back Usa?" I asked hoping to break the silence.  
"Please, call me Usagi," She said with a smile "it is my rightful name now."  
"Then, why have you come back Usagi?" I asked, now extremely curious.  
"For you of course Kigi." She said. Again staring at that dammed flame which made her eyes look dismal and hopeless.  
  
"For me?" I repeated hoping for an explanation.  
"You are to come back with me to my kingdom. I need you, the kingdom needs you" She said pleading with me  
"Huh?" I asked as if she were speaking a different language.  
"Things I know don't make sense now, but just trust me! Please, we need you!" she said while holding onto my hand  
"Aww what the hell, I'll either end up waking up, or having some fun. Anything's better then going back to that damned homework." I thought to myself  
  
"Sure Usagi, I'll go with you," I said attempting a smile. But remembering what had gone on this long, everlasting, damned week... "but what the hell is going on?"  
"Just come with me!" and with that she hoped into the circle of the candles  
She held out her hand waiting for me. The candles flame all turned blue, then purple and finally a blinding white.  
"Come Kigi, lets go." She said still holding out her hand smiling at me  
Me, being extremely creped-out, decided this was just a little too freaky.   
" Hey actually I remembered I have finals this week so, wait bad example..." I said trying to get out of going "Hey, I can't, forgot my passport. Sorry Usagi."   
"Come on Kigi stop stalling!" She said impatiently as the flames all merged together. The carpet on which Usagi stood, went clear as glass.  
"Now, that cant be good... My moms going to flip when she sees this!" I said thinking how badly I would be grounded.  
Now, I'd had enough. I jumped up from my bed, still a little dizzy and dashed for the door. Unfortunately remembering she was in front of me.   
  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the circle with her. The glass floor turned into a mirror and was like a puddle which we slowly sank into. Not knowing what else to do, I yelled like the pussy I am. My brother ran into the hall and beat down the door, just long enough to see me disappearing into my own floor, he managed to give me some last words.  
"What....the, fuck?"   
"Dammit. Help...meeeeeeeeee" I managed to yelp before my face was covered in the oozy floor.  
  
  
  
  
"oh, my head... Wait, where am I?"  
::Gasp Cough Wheeze::  
"Where the hell?"   
I woke up that day under the setting sun in the ocean, believe it or not.I rubbed my sand worn hand across my forehead. I looked down and was astonished to find I was nude as the day I was born.  
  
"GAH!" I yelped as I dashed for the water  
  
I dove in and swam until the water was shoulder length. I whipped my head out of the water, my hair made a slapping noise against my salty back. The water was warm, and relieving, I felt like I could finally be in charge of my life again. Boy was I in for a shocker.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming to rescue you! Please just hold on!" A woman on the sand yelled while emerging from a small wooden shack  
  
I looked left, then to my right. I seemed to be the only thing worth talking to out here.  
  
"Uh, Mam, its all right. I'm fine! See, I'm jus." I stopped mid sentence, remembering I was completely nude "Hey, you'd better stay there Mam... there is... Sharks! Uh...yeah! Sharks, Oh here comes one now! you'd better go before they see you!"  
  
She must not have heard my desperate pleads to be left alone. She splashed through the waves, lifting her tattered skirt out of the water with one hand, and waving to me frantically.  
  
"Please, hold on, I'm coming for you!" She informed me   
  
Afraid she would be mad to find that I was perfectly alright, and not knowing what to do, I dunked my head under the water and held my breath. My appearance of being passed out must have been believable because she sloshed through the water faster. I would have to hold my pride and insecurity for now. She lifted me from the water and carried me back to the shore. This is some week. Fortunately I had managed to hold a bit of salt water in my mouth. When the woman laid me on the sand I turned my head and spit it out, choking out a cough.  
  
"Uhh..." I wheezed  
  
"Oh thank Serenity, are you alright dear?" the woman sighed in relief  
  
"I'm, alright" I nodded slowly  
  
The woman shot back her head and stared at me in disbelief.  
"Great, she knows I faked it...here it comes" I thought preparing for a beat down  
  
"Machi, come quick!" The woman hollered "and bring a gown!"  
  
I plugged my ears as she yelled for numerous people. Soon, a fair haired maiden ran down towards us, her arms filled with drapes. Well, they were actually gowns, but they looked like drapes.   
  
"I'm here Tokai, what is it?" The maiden asked out of breath  
  
The fair woman lowered her arms and gazed down upon me. Her eyes welled up with tears and she let out a cry of joy.   
  
"Oh....Can it be Tokai, am I dreaming?" Machi asked while blinking away her tears  
  
Tokai flung her hand to her chest and smiled. Soon Tokai began crying too. She hugged Machi in her arms and they smiled toward me, still crying. I blinked and looked around, begging to feel that I had done something stupid.   
  
Is this place really so remote that the only joy they find is naked women drowning? I asked myself  
The curiosity overpowered me and I asked the question.  
  
"Um, why are you crying?" I asked narrowing my eyes, smirking at my stupidity  
  
The two women opened eyes wide and knelled down next to me.   
  
"Princess Serenity.." Tokai mumbled  
  
"Whaaaa!" I yelled  
  
I looked down at my nude body. I couldn't believe my eyes. What the old woman had said was true. My knee length, blond, soaked hair stuck to my moist skin. My breasts were fuller and my stomach was flat. I smiled at my long, slender legs, and sexy hips. I gawked at my miraculously beautiful body. 


	2. To become a princess

Thank you guys soo much for responding to my story. I don't know about it though, is it okay? Should I change anything? What do you guys want to happen? Please respond! And thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!   
  
My eyes filled with beads of tears and I shrieked with delight. I quavered my fists and yelped with glee.  
"Yay, I'm gorgeous" I squealed as a smile quickly covered my face  
The two women stared at me blankly. Tokai leaned forward and felt my forehead and cheeks.   
"She is warm" she cocked her head to the side, and her eyes narrowed  
Machi stood and helped me to my feet. Tokai stood behind me and dressed me in the drapes, I mean, gown. While Tokai was fitting it to me, Machi twisted my hair into Meatball shapes on top of my head. Both Tokai and Machi stepped back and gazed at me.  
"Good as new" Tokai said with a triumphant smile  
Machi wiped a tear from her face and smiled.  
"No one would ever believe it would they Tokai?" Machi grinned "A Princess in our town"  
Tokai furrowed her eye brows and looked at me.  
"Princess, how did you get in the water?" She asked with a sparked curiosity   
  
::Cough::   
"Well, uh, ya' see" I stalled trying to think of a plausible excuse  
A trumpet sounded loudly from the small village. I clenched my fist and brought my elbow towards my stomach.  
"Score!" I thought  
Machi and Tokai both looked at me in unison and smiled  
"Guess its time for the princess to return home" Tokai smiled and bear hugged me, fallowed by a sweet embrace from Machi.  
I smiled at the two women, whom I had adapted as friends, and set off toward the town's center.  
::Gulp::  
  
I could barley swallow when I got there. There were many carriages, and handsome men in uniform. I kept my distance and stood in the crowed listening to the announcement.  
" As you may have previously heard, Princess Serenity has gone missing" The man stationed on top of the carriage hollered.  
The crowed of people all gasped and began mumbling amongst themselves about Usagi's safety and well-being.  
"If anyone has any information on the princess, please. Please" The man was cut-off abruptly  
Tokai and Machi nudged me toward the man, calling out "She's right here!"  
My eyes widened and I locked my legs. The two women finally drug me out of the crowed.  
"Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I thought "I don't wanna go. I like the drapes, I like the beach, don't make me leave!"  
::Clears Throat::  
"Uh.. heh, heh.. Hi guys!" I laughed and scratched my head while sweat dropping.   
The men all stared at me blankly and their mouths dropped open wide.   
"Princess!?" The attractive man near the carriage called out  
I smiled, and blushed vigorously.  
"He called me princess!" I clasped my hands to my cheeks and giggled to myself  
After having a giddy attack, I coughed and answered the man. I curtseyed and smiled formally.  
"I, am Princess Serenity" I looked around the assembly of people to make sure I said it right, then nodded my head in confirmation.  
  
The crowds all cheered and I got a rush of chills down my spine.  
"Score! This princess thing might turn out to be cool after all" I thought.  
The men in uniform drew near me and escorted me back into the carriage. Once inside, I let out a loud sigh. Inside, the carriage had white velvety walls, pearl colored drapes around the window, abalone shell trim around the window, and pristine leather seats. I quickly popped my head out the window, and waved vigorously to the mob of people running after us. A sweet little girl, whom imitated my hair style with her gorgeous black hair, ran next to me. She smiled and reached her hand out towards mine, offering me a stunning, freshly cut camellia. I graciously took it and thanked the small cutie.   
  
The ride to the palace was long, and gorgeous. There were two sunsets during the trip, one setting in the east, the other in the west. The sun that set in the west gave off a stunning neon purple in the horizon. I rubbed at my eye and shrugged my shoulders up and down. My eye lids felt heavy, and before I knew it I had dozed off.   
"Mm, yeah.." I moaned while dreaming  
The man guiding the carriage shifted his eyes towards me and chuckled, driving on towards the kingdom. 


	3. An unexpected attraction

Thank you guys soo much for responding to my story. I don't know about it though, is it okay? Should I change anything? What do you guys want to happen? Please respond! And thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!   
  
*Ohiyo Gozaemasu= Good Morning  
I rolled over and hugged my pillow, shifting my legs under the cool satin sheets. The sunlight peeked under the drapes, and the birds voices were carried throughout the room. I smoothed my fingertips over my forehead. I darted up quickly.  
"OH NO! I'm going to be late for school!" I yelled, fearful of my mother's scolding  
I furrowed my eye brows and looked around the room.  
"Oh... I forgot." I clenched the smooth sheets in my hands and stared blankly  
I sighed inwardly and frowned, then blinked a few times.  
"Why, am I being this way... There's no school, I'm a princess, and .." I stopped for a moment to indulge in my surroundings.   
  
I slowly got up and waltzed into the bathroom, which I found with ease. Once inside I almost fainted. A full sized bath, decorated in sea shells. Pearls lined the rim, and abalone shell covered the bottom. Next to the bath was a pear shaped bottle with the picture of a bunny on it. Under the bunny was a labeled "Usagi's". I opened it and breathed it in slowly. It smelled of sweet strawberries and vanilla.   
"No need to convince me, heavenly shampoo, beautiful bathtubs..." I turned on the water, stripped out of my clothes, and contently hopped in.  
  
As I got out I rubbed my hair dry, and got dressed. My gown was a shimmering pink, it slinked over my skin, making me appear irresistible.   
"Your tails showing, you lil' devil you" I giggled to myself while twirling in front of the mirror.   
I brushed my hair and twisted it up into buns, then set out to explore the castle. I walked down the hall, and outside. I walked in the middle of white pillars, set in a row. I walked out into the rose filled garden, and oh is the scent heavenly! There were many women out in the garden, priming the roses. I nodded my head and rehearsed "Ohiyo gozaemasu" to everyone I saw. I walked down a row of mixed colored roses, and stopped to gander a bit. I lightly ran my fingertips over them, leaned over and thrust my nose full of the angelic aroma. I stepped back and sighed with delight. A heard a faint laugh off in the distance. I smirked in my embarrassment and quickly looked around for my spectator.  
  
My eyes fell upon him. My heart fluttered and I couldn't catch my breath. His long, tied back, raven hair flowed behind his 5'5"appeal. His cerulean eyes flickered with mystery, and his pure smile sparkled with elegance. His flawless visage grinned in enchantment. I was taken back by his handsomeness. I quickly switched my gaze. My eyes were drawn to him though, and slowly slinked back to get another glimpse of him. He too had focused on something else, yet was drawn back to me. When our eyes met, we grinned in awkwardness and looked away. After playing a vigorous game of eye tag, my cheeks were flushed.  
  
One of the gardeners slowly made her way next to me, tidying up the roses. She was so heavily concentrating that she bumped right into me.   
"Ooh.." She looked up at me with her wrinkled, squinty eyes, " Oh, dearest me.. Forgive me princess."  
"It's alright" I grinned, then pursed my lips together "Um, could you tell me something."  
"Anything!" The woman answered eagerly   
I directed my eyes back over at the man, who was now sniffing the roses. I smiled and blushed, then shook my head to get out of my daze. I looked back over at the woman.  
"C...could you tell me his name?" I held my breath in anticipation.  
The old woman squinted her eyes further, and cocked her jaw off to the side. Then smiled brightly at me. My heart skipped a beat.  
"Seiya." she smirked as she went back tending to the roses.  
"Seiya..."I murmured while stealing, yet another glance. 


End file.
